Daruma
|-|Cat body= |-|Old body= Summary Daruma is a disciple of the Kongou Yasha style and seems to be more closely related to its creator, Yasha. He has currently taken the protagonist, Hachimaru as his student and intends to save the universe with the Pandora box. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-C, possibly 5-B | At least 5-B, likely far higher Name: Daruma, Star Breaking Dog Samurai Origin: Samurai 8 Gender: Male Age: Unknown, likely centuries old Classification: Samurai, Robot Powers and Abilities: |-|Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Inorganic Physiology (Samurai are robots thus do not have a normal body or organs), Transmutation (Samurai can manipulate their body or their holder's body to form it into different shapes, tools and devices), Flight, Limited Time Manipulation with Silent Slash, Regeneration (High. Samurai have a program that can control atoms. Their regeneration comes from this program), Immortality (Type 1, Type 3 and Type 8 dependent on the God Acala and their courage to continue fighting), Limited Telekinesis (Can telekinetically control his swords), Extrasensory Perception (He is completely blind but can fight fine all the same and he can also sense people and their energy as "gravity"), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Mind Reading (Samurai are capable of searching people's memories), Cosmic Awareness/Precognition (Daruma saw the future of Hachimaru and Ann centuries before he met them and despite his blindness his eyes let him see the "beginning" and the "end" of everything), Limited Regeneration Negation (With Kongou Yasha Style - Hidden Strike, he can slow down Mid regen significantly), Weather Manipulation (Created a tornado by manipulating the atmosphere to attack the opponent), Weapon Mastery, Weapon Creation (Can create guns using his key holder) |-|Resistances=Resistance to Cold, Cosmic Radiation (Samurai can survive in the vaccum of space), Mind Manipulation (Samurai have a digital consciousness not a normal mind and are robots) and Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Samurai do not have traditional souls, their souls are cybernetic, are robots and have already died) Attack Potency: Moon level, possibly Planet level (Barely contended with Incarnate Ata physically and destroyed him after he was weakened) | At least Planet level, likely far higher (Is called the "Star Breaking Dog Samurai" and is implied to have been much stronger than he is now) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Could keep up with and block a strike from Incarnate Ata and blitzed weakened Ata) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Moon Class, possibly Planet Class | At least Planet Class, likely far higher Durability: Moon level, possibly Planet level (Barely tanked an attack from Ata) | At least Planet level, likely far higher (Stronger than his current form) Stamina: Superhuman but tends to sleep at random outside of battle. Range: Standard melee range with sword, at least thousands of kilometers if not planetary with sensing range, should be thousands of kilometers with Silent Slash. Standard Equipment: Katana, Samurai soul blade and Horse and Giant Turtle Holders. Intelligence: High, taught Ata the Kongou Yasha style. Weaknesses: Tends to sleep at random outside of battle. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Kongou Yasha Style: Daruma's Fighting Style that includes many deadly techniques,some of which are: *'Hidden Slash:' A technique that allows the user to slow down the regeneration of enemies. *'Silent Slash:' A techinique where the user decides the time between the slash and when the actual cut appears. *'Doggy Paddle:' Appears to be a technique that lets him fly. *'Atmosfangs:' Creates a huge tornado by controlling the atmosphere to attack the opponent. *'Tsumujikaze: Pack Whirlwind:' A rising whirlwind attack where the user flies around the opponent in an upward spinning motion while slashing at their body. *'Blade Bark :' A single stab with the blade that can create a force capable of pushing away a massive punch from a Guardian Holder. *'Disc Hunter:' A 360 degree vertical slashing attack, where the user rotates themself to do the full circle swing. Key: Cat Body | Old Body Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Transmutation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Time Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Memory Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Negation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Weather Users Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Longevity Users Category:Samurai 8 Category:Weapon Masters Category:Gun Users